


Stars

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem I wrote for a friend's birthday. Hope you like it Bunny!





	Stars

She walks with the Stars,  
Yet has never left the ground.  
Never touching the sky,  
But living in it's embrace.

Beautiful as the moon,  
Shining with everglow.  
Let no telescope cage her,  
Their lens cannot fathom.

Her heart burns like the sun,  
Warm and bright.  
Hope is her morning,  
Love is her night.

Gravity pushes her feet down,  
But she persists.  
Nothing can stop her from holding,  
The stars in her hands.


End file.
